


Field Healing

by poetroe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “What sounds better; lounging in the warm breeze, soaking up the sun… Or sitting in a dusty lecture hall, listening to the old lady drone on about medicinal plants?”Blake considers it for a moment. “I don’t know, it sounds like useful information.”“We won’t need it, nerd,” Yang replies, shooting her a grin. “You know I’ve got your back, always.”It’s a nice day, so Yang and Blake skip their field healing class.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Field Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnshoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/gifts).



> ames im so happy to call u my friend 🥺 i love how u inspire me to do things like starting rwby and writing this fic (among a million other things) !! i can always come to u w my ideas and im v grateful for it. please enjoy this ily and HAVE FUN TODAY ON UR BDAY !!! WELCOME TO UR 20S

“Come on, girls, we don’t want to be late!” Disregarding the actual leader of their team, Weiss leads their group of four out of the Dining Hall and onto the pavement of Beacon’s campus.

“What’s the hurry?” Yang says, glancing at the clockwork on the tower that overlooks the school. “We still have ten minutes to get there.” They’ve just finished their lunch, in a little bit their class on field healing is going to start. Not a particularly exciting prospect.

Weiss doesn’t seem to agree. “Well, _I_ have got a perfect attendance so far, and I’m not about to let it be ruined. Let’s go, Ruby.” With that, she hooks her arm around Ruby’s and drags her along as she rushes towards the lecture hall with large steps. Ruby lets it happen, grinning at her teammate’s antics as she’s whisked away.

“We’ll catch up!” Yang says, but they’re already gone. Then she sighs, turning to Blake, who’s leaning against the outside wall of the Hall. “I really don’t want to go.”

“If we don’t, Weiss will let us suffer the consequences,” she remarks.

Yang lets out another sigh. “But it’s so nice outside today! Come on, Blake,” she whines, equipping her very best puppy dog eyes. “What sounds better; lounging in the warm breeze, soaking up the sun… Or sitting in a dusty lecture hall, listening to the old lady drone on about medicinal plants?”

Blake considers it for a moment. “I don’t know, it sounds like useful information.”

“We won’t need it, nerd,” Yang replies, shooting her a grin. “You know I’ve got your back, always.”

“I know _I_ won’t need it,” Blake answers, grinning back. “Not too sure about you just yet, sunshine.”

Yang averts her face, glancing up at the imposing Beacon tower as a blush spreads over her cheeks. She still has one weapon in her verbal arsenal. “Look, we talked about this, right? It’s important to rest every now and again.” When she turns back around, she sees she’s got Blake. Yang grins. “That’s field healing too.”

Blake rolls her eyes and caves. “Alright, alright. Lead the way, doctor Xiao Long.”

This isn’t the first time Yang has skipped class. Far from it, in fact; with a blinding smile and determined steps, she takes Blake along her usual route on days such as these.

“We’re skipping class to go to the fairgrounds?” Blake says once she realizes where they’re going. “The _empty_ fairgrounds?”

“Just because it’s not the Vytal Festival doesn’t mean there’s nothing here!” Yang exclaims, turning to Blake excitedly to point out a single, lonely confectionery stall, on the edge of the empty field.

“Huh.” Yang manages to keep surprising her. They buy a big bag of cotton candy from the wrinkled shopkeeper, Blake handing the old man some money before Yang can even get out her wallet. “My treat,” she tells her teammate with a smile.

From there, Yang takes the lead once more. “Pyrrha told me about this spot,” she explains as they move further away from the fairgrounds, away from the tower and towards the edge of campus. “Apparently it’s one of the places where she and Jaune train in secret.”

Blake scoffs a laugh. “Not that much of a secret anymore, is it?”

Yang laughs, a warm, clear sound, closing her eyes as she does. “I guess you’re right,” she says.

They’re nearing the cliffside and Blake briefly wonders how far towards the edge they’re going to go. Yang glances at her from over her shoulder as she parts some bushes, grinning conspiratorially. “Though, I won’t tell anyone else about it if you won’t.” With that, she pushes through the greenery, revealing a clearing of some fifteen feet in diameter that’s completely hidden from sight by the thick tufts of foliage and trees surrounding it.

They take a seat in the middle of the clearing, where they’re bathed in the warm sunlight. Blake suspects they’re closer to the edge than she thought, because from here they have a perfect view of the docking bays, where airships visiting the school can land and embark.

Yang opens the bag of cotton candy, offering some to Blake before taking a big bite of the fluffy, sticky candy herself.

“This is way better than healing class, huh?” Yang says, partly because they don’t get that much time with just the two of them and she doesn’t want to spend it in silence; partly out of a need to just hear Blake say it again.

“Yes, Yang,” Blake smiles, before snatching the bag from her hands. “This was a good idea.” Now that they’re away from the buildings on campus, the wind has picked up. The tickling breeze is a welcome reprieve from the heat that emanates from the sun, making it perfectly comfortable conditions to laze in the grass, chew on cotton candy and watch the proceedings at the docks.

After some time, when the sun has drifted a little lower and the bag is empty, Blake stretches; lifting her arms over her head and hollowing her back, before yawning and laying down. Yang can’t help but look at her. She’s uncharacteristically silent, probably brought on by the peacefulness and tranquility of the clearing. If she ignores the distant hum of an airship landing on the bay, it feels like she and Blake are the only two people on earth.

A stray cloud travels overhead, sliding in front of the sun and taking away some of its brightness. Yang’s eyes haven’t moved from Blake’s still form. She looks more relaxed than Yang has ever seen her—effectively making today a win. Then, she notices something else. “Blake,” Yang starts, softly in case her teammate has fallen asleep. But Blake angles her face towards her and slowly opens her eyes. “You’ve got something there,” Yang continues, pointing at a spot on her own face. It’s a piece of cotton candy, shriveled up and sugary, that sticks to Blake’s cheek.

Blake sits upright and wipes at her mouth, but she misses it. “Did I get it?”

Yang chuckles, shaking her head. Blake attempts again and misses by a long shot, so Yang decides to take matters into her own hands. She leans forward, extending her arm— “Here, silly.”

Her hand is cupping Blake’s warm, soft face, her thumb rubbing the sugar off. Yang realizes she’s holding her breath, and as she releases a shuddering exhale she realizes that her intervention has made it so that they’re sitting really closely together. Blake has frozen up beneath her hand.

Then, as sudden as it came, the cloud passes and the sun cascades down on them once more, bathing them in warm, yellow light. Yang has always found Blake’s yellow eyes to be striking, but their captivating effect is more forceful now, as they’re gleaming in the light of the sun. In the silence of the clearing, she’s unable to see anything else.

Her hand is still on Blake’s face. Her mind is blank, all of her senses filled with Blake, her familiar gaze, her warmth underneath her fingertips. On impulse, Yang bridges the gap and kisses her.

For a second Blake freezes, like she had done when Yang first touched her face, but she’s quick on the uptake and before Yang knows it a pair of hands have found their way to her hips, sliding from there to her lower back and pulling her in closer. Blake is great with her hands, Yang had known that from their first combat training together. It’s a nice surprise she’s just as good with her lips, she thinks with a grin.

The corners of Yang’s mouth turning upwards causes their teeth to bump into each other clumsily, but Blake ignores it, bringing one hand up to Yang’s cheek instead to keep her close. Yang always seems like she’s emitting heat, like she’s running a continuous fever, and it’s even more intense now that they’re wrapped up in one another. When Blake pulls away—a necessary evil, allowing them to catch their breath—she sees why. Their kiss has drawn out both of their aura’s: Yang’s a bright yellow, not unlike the sunlight beaming down on them, and Blake’s a cool purple, a perfect complementary shadow. The energy swirls around them, pulsating and touching, turning into a shimmering golden brown where their aura’s mix.

Blake is still a little breathless when Yang brings up her other hand, holds her face in both and presses another kiss to her lips, soft and sweet instead of carrying the heat and urgency of the initial one. Manifesting one’s aura like they’re doing right now usually takes a toll, but Yang doesn’t feel it at all. Instead, the silky coolness of Blake’s aura makes her feel freshly recharged. Like she’s been healed after battle.

She pulls away, letting herself fall back into the grass with a stupid grin that threatens to break her cheeks with how large it is. Blake glances at her, eyes stuck on the blades of grass that pop up in between the strands of Yang’s hair, seemingly of a similar defiant nature as her teammate. “This was your plan from the start, wasn’t it?”

Yang’s grin doesn’t dissipate. “I just wanted to hang out with you more.” If anything, it widens. “Though I’m not upset at the outcome,” she adds. Blake chuckles, shaking her head, and joins Yang on the grass.

They don’t mention their kiss to anyone, not even to Ruby and Weiss when they get back to their dorm after having spent the remainder of the afternoon in the clearing. It’s their little secret, shared in their little world, far removed from Beacon and the rest of Vale. It’s theirs, and no one else’s. At least for now.


End file.
